


Surviving

by Miraculous_Voltron



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Poems [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Poetry, Short, Weird Shit, i dunno, or something, poem, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Voltron/pseuds/Miraculous_Voltron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surviving

They stand in the dark of the night,

hiding.              

They lost the fight,                         

crying.

But there is a light,

shining.

They go into battle,

fighting.                  

They make it home,

surviving.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also posted on my Tumblr: Miraculoustrash


End file.
